darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:User page policy
Darthipedia has a simple but rigid user page policy. Well, okay, it's not really that rigid. We just like to use the term "rigid." Where we differ from Wookieepedia Your userpage can contain non-Star-Wars content or utterly serious fanon. Guestbooks and SignSpaces and similar crap ...are, however, not permitted. Images Cram your userpage as full of badly-proportioned images as you like. Just remember to adhere to our user image policy, which limits how many images you may upload for solely personal use. Subpages All users are limited to a maximum of three subpages. Administrators and bureaucrats may break this rule—'cuz really, who's gonna stop 'em?—but only temporarily and at the direst end of need. Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki You are welcome to make your userpage wacky and funny (or dull and serious, if that's your thing, but if that's your thing, you need therapy). However, your userpage should not be the full extent of your contribution to Darthipedia. Darthipedia is not MySpace and we administrators reserve the right to terminate (with extreme prejudice, naturally) any sections that violate policy that we happen to come across or that are brought to our attention by our legions of sycophantic, cowardly informants. Police yourself. If you have 50 userpage edits and just 60 or 70 total edits, you are spending too much time working on your userpage. Administrators may warn you about your apparent userpage-editing-addiction if it seems to be getting out of hand. It may take the form of a well-meaning intervention, in which we tell you we care about you too much to sit here and watch you throw your life away, man…but that's unlikely because, well, that's just not very evil. Your userpage may be locked for 1 week if, after 3 warnings and 3 weeks, you have not begun editing real articles in earnest. Continuing to contribute solely to your userpage after further userpage lockings may result in a wiki-wide block. We know userpages are seductive. But remember this: articles, generally, get more attention than userpages. And isn't that really why you're here? Because you're seeking attention? User talkpage policy *'Cross-wiki messaging' While not completely prohibited, some of our users do not want to be bothered with matters regarding other wiki's on their talkpage here, some will have a notice stating that on their talkpage, others don't. Please respect these wishes. If by any chance you can't contact them on the wiki in question: too bad, use instead. *'Cross-wiki redirecting' In no way can any user demand they be contacted about matters regarding this wiki on a wiki of their preference. As long as a user is active here or appears to be active, requests to post a message on another wiki instead of this one will be ignored. If you do not want to be contacted on this wiki you are advised to put on your userpage and ask an administrator to protect your talkpage. This protection will be undone the moment you edit here again. The spirit behind this is that if you are in any way active here, every other user should be able to leave a message on your talkpage. *'Removing messages' The content of your talkpage is meant as a public record of interactions between yourself and others, while you are free to remove obvious spam from your talkpage it is not allowed to remove warnings as well al normal messages from your talkpage without archiving them. A link to these archive(s) must be visible either on your talkpage or userpage.